The invention relates to work platforms and, more particularly, to a work platform including provisions to enhance protection for an operator from sustained involuntary operation resulting in an impact with an obstruction or structure.
Lift vehicles including aerial work platforms, telehandlers such as rough terrain fork trucks with work platform attachments, and truck mounted aerial lifts are known and typically include an extendible boom, which may be positioned at different angles relative to the ground, and a work platform at an end of the extendible boom. On or adjacent the platform, there is typically provided a control console including various control elements that may be manipulated by the operator to control such functions as boom angle, boom extension, rotation of the boom and/or platform on a vertical axis, and where the lift vehicle is of the self-propelled type, there are also provided engine, steering and braking controls.
A safety hazard can occur in a lift vehicle including a work platform when an operator is positioned between the platform and a structure that may be located overhead or behind the operator, among other places. The platform may be maneuvered into a position where the operator is crushed between that structure and the platform, resulting in serious injury or death.